Bunyip
Bunyip is a large mythical creature from Australian Aboriginal mythology, said to lurk in swamps, billabongs, creeks, riverbeds, and waterholes. The origin of the word bunyip has been traced to the Wemba-Wemba or Wergaia language of Aboriginal people of South-Eastern Australia. However, the bunyip appears to have formed part of traditional Aboriginal beliefs and stories throughout Australia, although its name varied according to tribal nomenclature. In his 2001 book, writer Robert Holden identified at least nine regional variations for the creature known as the Bunyip across Aboriginal Australia. Various written accounts of Bunyips were made by Europeans in the early and mid-19th century, as settlement spread across the country. Descriptions of bunyips vary widely. George French Angus may have collected a description of a bunyip in his account of a "water spirit" from the Moorundi people of the Murray River before 1847, stating it is "much dreaded by them ... It inhabits the Murray; but ... they have some difficulty describing it. Its most usual form ... is said to be that of an enormous starfish." Robert Brough Smyth's Aborigines of Victoria of 1878 devoted ten pages to the bunyip, but concluded "in truth little is known among the blacks respecting its form, covering or habits; they appear to have been in such dread of it as to have been unable to take note of its characteristics."However, common features in many 19th-century newspaper accounts include a dog-like face, a crocodile like head, dark fur, a horse-like tail, flippers, and walrus-like tusks or horns or a duck-like bill. Battle vs. Sasquatch (By Pygmy Hippo 2) It was quiet in the Florida Everglades before a man burst into the swamp screaming. He stopped to catch his breath but then saw what remained of an alligator. Screaming again, the man turned around to see Bigfoot, the giant ape was unhappy with the poacher. He picked up a rock while yelling but the man was gone when he looked at where he had been. Grunting as he threw the rock into the water, he heard a yelp. Sasquatch turned around to see the massive Bunyip with the man's dead body impaled on her teeth. She howled and charged the ape man, knocking him over. The two crashed into a tree where the Bunyip attempted to wrap it's jaws around Bigfoot but the ape held her head back with one hand while grabbing a stick with another. Yelling again he pummeled the Australian cryptid's head with the stick, she let go and held her head with her massive paws. When the pain became bearable, she immediately started sniffing to see where he could have gone. The Bunyip caught his scent and immediately charged off into the woods. She reared up on her hind legs and swung her mighty claws at a...tree. Puzzled at where the American cryptid had went, the Bunyip howled again as Sasquatch leapt on her back and grabbed onto her before biting. She howled even louder and reared up again before flinging Bigfoot off of her back with all of her strength, sending him yelling all the way to the swamp. Bigfoot got back up but realized he couldn't hear the Bunyip stomping around any more. Sasquatch looked around oblivious to the fact that she was rising up behind him. Her massive claws pushed him down before he swung a punch at her, that only resulted in his arm being torn off by her massive jaws. All that could be seen of the Bunyip's butchery with her claws and teeth was bloody water and air bubbles. She rose up again only this time to lick her jaws and search for any more intruders. There were none and she went below again. Winner:Bunyip Expert's Opinion The Bunyip was just too physically capable for Bigfoot. She dwarfed him in size, could easily outrun him, and had better natural weaponry as well as having an easier time dealing with her native fauna. Sasquatch was smarter and could use improvised weapons but that wasn't enough to bring down the behemoth. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Beast Warriors Category:Giants Category:Mythological Warriors Category:Australian Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Super-Human Warriors